


Discard

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Growing Up, Realization, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:39:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being needed isn't the same as being wanted. Fuuka Yamagishi knows that fact all too well, and she's had enough of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discard

Isolation is not rare for Fuuka Yamagishi, but lies however are a completely different thing. 

When she was saved by SEES and became a Persona User, she was needed…but solely because of her abilities. As a friend, she was rather isolated from the group. She had no personal vendetta against the shadows unlike everyone else. She was the outcast, the one that doesn’t throw in something to the conversation. It took her some time to realize it, but Fuuka cried herself to sleep when her private life as a support specialist and her normal life as a ‘granny outcast’ weren’t that different from that one another.

She wasn’t close to anyone in the group, and she did TRY to get along and be friendly, but it just didn’t work out with any of them, the closest ‘friendship’ so to speak was Shinjiro on his cooking lessons. Funny enough, Shinjiro is the one that leaves her life first, as quick as the bullets that killed him. How ironic, her first near friendship outside of Natsuki and it ends up tragically.

Natsuki was her one true friend, but she left as quick as she came, and she was alone once again. She felt herself grow as a woman, but she didn’t have true bonds so to speak. SEES was just…a necessity. Once the shadows are gone and the Dark Hour ends, what use will they have for her? That’s easy, none. She knew this right after Yakushima, and decided to go with it for now. She doesn’t want them to die, but they have a mutual agenda, and once it’s all over, they are free to go their ways.

Of course even after all is said and done, Fuuka kept getting calls from Mitsuru to aid in Shadow Operative missions from time to time. Reluctantly she agreed, but this ‘partnership’ was getting close to infuriating, because she felt so useless. Most of the time the support wasn’t even needed, the one that time it did was at Yaso-Inaba where other Persona Users were there too, including another support user, that idol Rise who was weaker than her in that regard.

But then just a few days later after her kidnapping (and right after that mission go figure) she finds out that Rise can somehow FIGHT with her Persona.  It made Fuuka once again feel discarded. Why can’t she fight? Is her will not strong enough? Is her body that weak that she cannot join the frontline and try to be useful in something?

Needless to say, it was a blow to her pride, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She couldn’t be around these people, they were using her, making her feel important but discarding her once that ‘need’ is gone. She can’t trust anyone anymore, she’ll be used and be thrown away again, and she’s tired of that.

She doesn’t hesitate to take the scholarship to Europe when it’s offered to her. Of course it will be months before she leaves Japan, in the meantime deciding to help Mitsuru if necessary, out of pity and perhaps still a bit of hope that, regardless of their relationship with the former SEES it doesn’t go sour. She may not be connected with her ‘friends’ as much as she would have liked, but that doesn’t mean she’s going to cut off from them. Time alone for herself is good, and right now she is more than welcome to embrace that, with hopes of a better future for her.

 

**“I will be useful for good one day…I won’t be discarded ever again”**


End file.
